


Christmas proposal

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: At least that's what my Beta says, Christmas fic, Fluff, Jason being romantically sweet, JayTim needs more Christmas fics, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe





	Christmas proposal

"Tim," Jason spoke drawing Tim's attention away from the book he was reading. "come on, there's something I want to show you. Oh and you better put on some warmer clothes since we're gonna be going outside for this." Jason gave a smirk at the huff Tim gave in response. 

Setting his book aside Tim sent a questioning look to Jason, who continued to smirk. "Will I be allowed to know where your taking me?" he asked and received a "no. It's more fun for me with you not knowing." before being pratically shoved towards their bedroom to put on some clothes more appropriate for the December night outside. 

Once Tim was out of sight and inside their bedroom Jason stole a glance at the clock. 15 to midnight. 'Good, that should give us enough time to get there and have everything be ready for our arrival.' Jason thought as he continued to steal glances at the time until Tim came out, now properly bundled for the chilled night air. "Ready to go?" Jason asked, holding a hand out for the younger male to grasp. "As I'll ever be without knowing where I'm going." Tim answered grasping the offered hand with no more protest. 

Heading outside by fire escape, the two stood on the roof of their apartment building. "Follow me and all will be answered. That is if you can keep up with me." taking off and jumping from roof top to roof top, Jason lead Tim to the destination in mind. A secluded spot of beach that the two had discovered. Just off of the sand lay a blanket with lit candles surrounding it. 

Upon arrival Tim gave Jason a smile and peck upon his lips when he saw the set up. "Wanting to do something special for Christmas I see." Tim said taking a glance at the candles and blanket set up. "But of course." Jason said leading the way over to the blanket with Tim in tow. 

As they both sat Jason took a glance to the watch he wore. Only a minute before midnight and thus Christmas. 'It was now or never.' he thought to himself. "Tim, there's something I wanted to ask you tonight." recieving a nod from his long time boyfriend Jason reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Tim's eyes widened, but he remained silent, now knowing what Jason's plan was. "Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a simple gold band with two rubys settled next to one another as the clock struck midnight. 

Tim's immediate response to this was stating, "all my presents to you suck in comparison now." earning a short bark of laughter from Jason. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." Tim answered brightly, waiting long enough for his fiancee to slip the ring onto his finger before diving for a passion filled kiss to express all of the emotions he was feeling and couldn't properly describe. 

Breaking the kiss when air became too much of a need, Jason rest his forehead against Tim's, allowing their clouded breath to mix while they caught their breath back. "I love you too Timmy." Jason said after a few moments of silence, leaning back in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
